1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board inspection apparatus for inspecting circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along a production line of circuit boards, a board supply apparatus, a screen printing machine, a printed condition inspection apparatus, an electronic component mounting machine, and the like are arranged from an upstream side toward a downstream side in a transfer direction (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-118360). That is, the circuit boards are supplied to the production line by the board supply apparatus. Solder is printed on lands (circuit electrode portions) of each supplied circuit board, according to a predetermined pattern by the screen printing machine. A printed condition of the solder on the circuit board is inspected by the printed condition inspection apparatus. If the circuit board is regarded as acceptable as a result of the inspection, electronic components are mounted thereon by the electronic component mounting machine.
In recent years, the production line of the circuit boards tends to have dualized lanes (transfer paths). However, conventional printed condition inspection apparatuses do not cope with the dualized lanes. Thus, two printed condition inspection apparatuses need to be disposed. Accordingly, low space efficiency is inevitable.
Further, in the printed condition inspection apparatus, it is determined from an image taken by an imaging device whether or not a printed condition of solder is acceptable. To confirm a result of an inspection by the imaging device, an operator conducts a visual inspection in some cases.
In this case, in visually inspecting a circuit board transferred on one of the dualized lanes that is located far from the operator, the operator is required to visually inspect the circuit board over one of the lanes that is located close to the operator. Further, in determining as a result of the visual inspection that the circuit board is unacceptable, the operator is required to remove the circuit board over the lane located close to the operator. Thus, low operability is inevitable.